Lucky Guy
by KonohaFox
Summary: Christiaan Køller was a lucky guy, a very lucky guy. He was going to Crossroad Academy in the UK, had a very high chance of getting admitted in Københavns Universitet, his friends and family were the best and he was dating the prettiest girl in the entire universe, Liv Thomassen. Gender-flip AU!, mostly fluff, asexual!Norway.


_**S**ome general information first: This is an spin-off of an AU! that's not completed yet. It's far from completed actually. I ended up writing two one-shots for this High School AU! in the end. One about the Nordics and one about the Tomato Gang. This AU! is called Crossroad Academy and involves some genderbending now and then. I've got the real story planned in March or April of this year._

**_L_**_iv Thomassen_ -**_ fem!Norway  
C_**_hristiaan Køller_ \- _**Denmark**_  
**_P_**_ip Väinämöin_\- _**fem!Finland**_  
**_B_**_erwald Oxenstierna_ \- _**Sweden**_  
**_E_**_mil Thomassen - **Iceland**  
_

* * *

**Lucky Guy  
**

* * *

Christiaan Køller was a lucky guy, a very lucky guy. He was going to Crossroad Academy in the UK, had a very high chance of getting admitted in Københavns Universitet, his friends and family were the best, and he was dating the prettiest girl in the entire universe, Liv Thomassen.

Chris had been friend with her ever since their childhood, from the age of five so basically their whole lives. He had been playing pirate with Berwald and Pip; Chris had been the powerful and awesome pirate while Berwald was the knight and had to save princess Pip, who had been kidnapped by Chris. Liv and her baby brother Emil had been watching from a distance back then. He hadn't noticed them at first, but after Pip pointed out, he immediately invited them to play. Both Emil and Liv had acted as if Christiaan didn't exist, but when Berwald appeared, they both agreed to play. At least where Berwald's scary looks useful for something. From that day on, the five of them were best buddies for life, even if their personalities didn't seem to match each other at all.

Christiaan was the happy and easy-go leader type who didn't like obeying rules at all. Berwald was quiet and only seemed to care about Pip's wellbeing. Pip, was in fact, rather an energetic girl who was much like Chris, just a whole lot sweeter and caring. She had been scared of Berwald in the beginning, but nicknamed him 'Muumi*' anyway.  
Emil was quiet as well, but contained to much sass for such a small child. He liked playing the wiseacre and always would be happy to add insulting comments. Apparently, it run the family. Liv was the same, extremely sarcastic and sadistic on top of that. She just loved it to see Chris in pain and she loved poking him too, but nobody-else could hurt him or they were dead. It was funny to see how er actions gainsay her words. Her jokes were the worst, but the funniest at the same time. Christiaan had found her interesting from the second he laid an eye on her, but hadn't realized his feelings until middle school when the five of them were transferred to Crossroad Academy.

狐

Christiaan snickered when he remembered how dumb he had been as a pre-teenager. He would always hug, kiss and hold hands with Liv but she always shoved him away or something. That wasn't weird though, they hadn't been a couple at that time and Liv was very uncomfortable with physical affection. She just couldn't handle it and it still was a problem.

Christiaan grabbed his cellphone, today was Saturday afternoon and that meant a trip to the town not to far from the Academy, together with Liv. They decided to meet up in town, since Liv wanted some time for herself. Chris didn't care, if Liv wanted some space, that was perfectly fine by him.

He remembered that time they had been cuddling and kissing on his bed when Liv suddenly had stopped moving, as if her mind had blew a fuse. He had seen pure panic in her eyes when she realized what they were actually going to do. She stood up and fixed her clothes again before leaving without uttering a word. They had made up afterwards, but the same situation happened a few times after that as well. Liv just didn't want to have sex, she just didn't want it.

Liv had thought something was absolutely wrong with her, she always had been told sex was the best thing in the world, so why didn't she want it? Chris had told her it was perfectly fine and that there was nothing wrong with her, but Liv being Liv decided to look it up on the Internet. After doing some research on the web, she had gotten to the conclusion she was, in fact, asexual.

Perfectly fine, and he told her that a thousand times. If she didn't want to have sex, he wasn't going to push her. They were seventeen now, he was almost grown-up and he could take care of his lady.

He often got comments from the other guys of his school(not his friends), why he wouldn't break-up with Liv. They couldn't understand why he was dating a girl who couldn't stand sexual contact, or any physical affection in general. Of course they wouldn't understand, they didn't love anyone as Chris loved Liv, and he was willing to do everything for her.

Christiaan hid himself deeper in his scarf. It was damn cold for November, but he liked it. The cold and fresh air was nice to breath in, better than the warm and stuffy air of the summer. He gazed around him, he promised to meet Liv at her favorite bookstore, which wasn't far from here.

Christiaan hid himself deeper in his scarf. It was damn cold for November, but he liked it. The cold and fresh air was nice to breath in, better than the warm and stuffy air of the summer. He gazed around him, he promised to meet Liv at her favorite bookstore, which wasn't far from here.

His eyes darted from shop to shop until he had found the bookstore, with Liv standing right under the sign that read, 'Crossroad Bookstore'. Her long pale blonde hair was loose and one strand was kept out of her face with the hairpin Christiaan had given her for her birthday. She was wearing her navy blue pea-coat over her jeans and her violet eyes stood bored, but she wasn't alone. There were a few guys standing around her, three to be exact and one of them was talking to her. Chris hurried towards them.

"Aye missy," he spoke and he put his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, "whatcha doing here all alone on the street?" he was heavy accented. Probably from around the area.

Liv didn't answer him and kept her lips firmly shut. She was trying her best to ignore them.  
"Not gonna answer?" the same guy asked, "My name is Ronald by the way. Why don't ya come with us and have some fun? We know a nice bar not so far away from here, you look like you could use a drink." the guy, now named Ronald, leaned closer to Liv and she backed away.

"It will be fun!" the second spoke, the one with a beanie on his head, "We got some friends, and they would love to meet you, I bet." he winked at her and Liv still kept her mouth shut.

"Come on, missy." the third one, "Why don't ya come with us?" he reached out and grabbed Liv's shoulder, who jumped at the sudden contact.  
"Let me go!" she finally spoke, her voice trembling.

"Ain't gonna happen, missy." Ronald also reached out and took Liv over from the third guy, with such a harsh movement that Liv let out a pained yelp. They. Where. Hurting. Her.

Christiaan was close now and he felt his blood boil with anger.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Let go of her!"

The trio and Liv looked up, surprised to see him. The trio's expression changed to something challenging, while Liv's just pleaded for help.

"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" Ronald spat, "You can't fight us."

Something snapped, "Oh, watch me!"

And before he knew it, he stormed at the the Ronald guy, ready to punch the jerk in the face. He was so dead for touching Liv and forcing her. He was so fucking dead. How dare he touch a lady against her will? You shouldn't force anything upon anyone.

Then. Christiaan punched. His fist hit his goal, but strangely enough, his face hit the ground not much later. The blood gushed out of his nose and when he crawled up, he figured out what happened. He tripped over the feet of Ronald.

"Fuckhead!" Liv breathed, although he wasn't entirely sure who she intended to call that, "Has your mom never taught you that you shouldn't push ladies?" she walked closer to Ronald and pulled his collar. Chris had never heard her speak like that. She was still very calm, but her voice was definitely filled with rage.

Ronald snickered, "So what if she did?" he said, "Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" he repeated the words and that was basically asking for more trouble. No doubt Liv was exactly going to give him that.

"This." she almost whispered.

It took Christiaan a full second to register what happened. Liv let go of Ronald's collar and suddenly rose her knee and hit him right in the balls. Ronald screamed and bend over, his hands clenching the painful area, "Holy shit dude!" he exclaimed.

"You want too?" she turned to the other guys while she pulled a napkin out her pocket and handed it to Chris without looking, "Don't you dare doing this again." she spat.

The two friends of Ronald just scowled, grabbed their friend and pulled him up, not saying a word in the process. The trio turned around and walked off, scolding on Liv.

"You alright?" Liv finally turned to Christiaan who had watched the entire scene in awe, "You fell pretty hard." and she offered him her hand.

"Meh," Chris wiped his face, "just a nosebleed. It almost stopped." he pulled himself up and smiled broad, "That was some awesome shit Liv!"

Liv just shrugged, "I already planned on hitting 'em, but then you came rushing to make it a disaster."  
"Aw, man!" Christiaan swung an arm around the shoulders of his girlfriend, "I hit him too! I wasn't completely useless this time." he almost sounded offended.

"Sure." Liv decided not to make a point out of it, it would most likely end up in a huge argument anyway, debating and arguing was basically the only thing Chris was good at, but it was mostly useless. Liv shivered.

"Shall we go to a café?"

狐

"Ugh, creeps." Liv slowly sipped her chocolate, "What a bunch of idiots."

Chris grinned, "I'm glad ya call someone else an idiot besides me," he said, "but it feels a kind of bad to be put on the same line with 'em."

Liv rose an eyebrow, "You know you're worse." she joked. "But thanks anyway, Chris."

Christiaan's eyes lit up like Vegas, "Sure thing!" he chirped and he stuffed his mouth with the cookie he had bought at the counter of the café, "Can I 'ave yer cookie?"

"No." Liv sighed when her boyfriend pouted slightly, "But seriously, thank you." she lowered her gaze. Suddenly, her boots were the most interesting thing on earth when she caught Chris attention.

"Why?" he asked slowly, no longer interested in her cookie.

"For sticking around anyway…" Liv sighed, "I thought you'd be a jerk and break-up with me when you found out about… well, you-know-what."

"Your sexuality?" he placed his cup on the table and reached out for Liv's hands. They were soft and warm, she noticed, "Don't worry 'bout that. I'm too much of an idiot to care. I'm just glad you're with me."

Finally, Liv dared to look up and look Chris in the eyes. He was grinning widely and his baby blue eyes had a playful shimmer. Suddenly she remembered why she had fallen in love with him; nobody cared about her like Christiaan did.

Liv Thomassen was a lucky girl, a very lucky girl. She was going to Crossroad Academy in the UK, had a very high chance of getting admitted into the University of Oslo, her friends and family were the best and, she was dating the dumbest(but sweetest) boy in the universe, Christiaan Køller.

* * *

**End**

* * *

***Muumi: **Finish name for "the Moomins".

**Fun-fact:** _In Copenhagen there is an amusement park called "Tivoli Gardens", which is a pretty awesome place to be. It's fun, it's amazing and it's beautiful, but also really expensive._

**Holiday tip:** _Planning on visiting Denmark? I recommend a trip to East Denmark to Møn, a nice day visiting the chalk cliffs there. And more specifically, go visit the GeoCenter Møns Klint. It's near the cliffs, has a playground and restaurant(I had really nice Ben &amp; Jerry's ice-cream there) and it is the ideal place for hiking. The view is absolutely splendid and the beach is amazing, albeit not very comfortable since it's an pebbly shore. There is a very big chance that you'll find your own fossils at the beach, I found one of a tree which was pretty awesome. I lost it though.  
_

* * *

**_S_**_o if you're wondering why I didn't use 'Mathias' as Denmark's human name? Well, there was this one kid I used to know with that name and I didn't like him. Therefore, I didn't want to give him the name of a person I hate. Besides, Mathias Køller isn't even the official name of Denmark.  
I choose for the name Liv, because well, 'Nora' sounded to much like Norwary. I find 'Pip' a really cute name, so I guess it fits perfectly for adorable chubby Finland. On top of that, there is that Swedish show that's called Pipi Longstocking, double jackpot.  
_


End file.
